Genghis Khan
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: A Villan!Eijun and Hero!Miyuki AU. Sawamura Eijun finally captures Miyuki, his mortal enemy, but can he really bring himself to kill him once and for all?
**Warning: contains minor violence**

 **Bonus: The name of the song that's in here is 'Genghis Khan' in other words, the title.**

 _ **I know there's no form**_

 _ **And no labels to put on  
To this thing we keep  
And dip into when we need**_

The sound of footsteps was heard and a large wooden door opened. The room inside was a laboratory of some sorts; some soldiers salute their boss and the scientists only nodded at their boss in acknowledgement. Their boss smirked as he saw his enemy tied on the metal table, he walked towards a machine and turned something on.

"you won't get away with this, Sawamura Eijun!"

"oh, but _**I**_ will, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura said smirking at him. Miyuki struggled to get away from the table and kick this brat's ass, but he couldn't break the things that tied him to the table.

 _ **And I don't have the right  
To ask where you go at night  
But the waves hit my head  
To think someone's in your bed**_

"I swear that after I break these goddamn things I'll kick your ass"

"let's see about that, Miyuki" Sawamura said as he grabbed some pliers. Miyuki felt cold sweat run down his neck as Sawamura stared at him with a smug face while holding the pliers. He put the pliers down and walked towards one of his scientists.

"here you go, Eijun-sama"

"thanks, Haruichi-kun!" Sawamura said as he grabbed the control remote for the machine that will surely kill Miyuki once and for all. Miyuki gulped and struggle again, but it was no use. He will die and in the hands of Sawamura Eijun, the villain most powerful and evil there could exist. I mean, he even defeated Narumiya Mei (the former villain who was the most powerful and stuff) and asked him to join him as his third in command.

 _ **I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me**_

" _are you sure about this, Miyuki? It's a really dangerous mission, what if you get kidnap or something?"_

" _there's nothing to worry about, Rei-chan! I'm the most stronger and cunning hero there is!"_

" _I guess you're right… ok, Miyuki you would be given the mission to go and steal Sawamura Eijun's master plans"_

" _It's going to be so easy, I'll come back in a flash!" Miyuki said. He walked out of the building and started his journey to steal Sawamura's master plans. He wa already close, see? He wasn't lying that he'll be back in a fla-._

" _and who might you be, intruder?"_

 _ **shit I got caught**_ _Miyuki thought. He slowly turned around and saw a young man that looked younger than him. His face looked like a doll… so innocent and pure… like a baby… he must be Sawamura Eijun's soldier or something._

" _oh, sorry… but can you tell me where your boss, Sawamura Eijun, keeps his plans? I would hate to hurt you, baby doll"_

"… _ **excuse me?**_ _"_

" _come one, don't make me hurt you… say, did your boss threaten you to join him or something? 'cause I can't believe someone like you works here out of their own will… do you understand, baby doll?" Miyuki said winking at him. The boy put his hands on his hips and looked at him annoyed._

" _for your information, I_ _ **am**_ _Sawamura Eijun"_

"… _oh…"_

" _shoot 'im" Sawamura commanded. Out of nowhere, his personal body guards appeared and started to shoot Miyuki. However he dodge every bullet and managed to escape; he clicked his tongue when he noticed one of the bullets grazed his arm. And that my friends was how Miyuki and Sawamura met._

 _ **I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me**_

Miyuki watched with an angry face (but he was actually scared on the inside) as Sawamura was about to press the button. He closed his eyes, waiting for his death. However, the alarm sound. Which means it was time to go home and come back again tomorrow for work. Miyuki felt relieved and looked at Sawamura, who was glaring at the clock.

"we'll settle this tomorrow… Miyuki Kazuya…"

"see you tomorrow then… _**baby doll**_ "

"I hope you have nightmares, _**wireman**_ "

"I thought we agreed on never re-calling that moment again"

"and who said I agreed?" Sawamura said before walking away. Miyuki sighed… why did this happen to him? why couldn't it have been somebody else? oh yeah… he got interested in this 'Sawamura Eijun' because apparently he was the first one to see him in person.

"well fuck"

 _ **And the lights, they glow  
Like I just lost the world war  
And the scene slips away  
To the evenness I fake**_

"I'm home…"

"daddy! welcome back" Takuma ran to greet him and his other son, Koushuu only smiled shyly at his father and greeted him with a small 'hi'. His wife, a beautiful red headed woman, was making food and greeted him from the kitchen. Sawamura faked a smiled and walked to the dinning table with his sons. Haruno smiled at him and kissed his cheek, she put the plates down and sat down between her sons, so she could face her husband.

"how was work today, sweetie?"

"same as always" Sawamura said. He watched with an emotionless and distracted face at his plate. Their children asking their mother for more food, Haruno smiled at them and gave them more food on their plates. She noticed her husband staring off in the distance lost in thought and her smiled slowly dropped, did something happened at work?

 _ **It's a cheat somewhere  
Cause I don't really want you, girl  
But you can't be free  
Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene**_

Haruno was already sleeping, but Sawamura was still wide awake. He kept thinking about Miyuki and all the times they tried to kill each other. He felt something funny on his chest when he thought about that annoying handsome hero that is supposed to be his enemy. Why did this happened? Well, it's not like it was his fault… that bastard just kept coming back.

 _Miyuki was running away, dodging bullets and knives. Sawamura, chased after Miyuki. The hero finally managed to grab Sawamura's master plan and was running away with them. However, he got his feet trapped in a loose wire and someone (most likely Sawamura's second in command) pulled the wire up, making Miyuki hang upside down._

" _well well, would you look at that?"_

" _shut up"_

" _and here you were going to successfully get away with my plans… what a shame!" Sawamura said with a smug grin as he picked up his folder and put some papers back on it. Miyuki's glasses were removed and Sawamura put them on._

" _damn Miyuki… you really are blind!"_

" _very funny"_

" _don't be so boring Miyuki" Sawamura said. He walked closer to him and both of them stared at each other in the eyes. Which reminded Miyuki of a movie about Spiderman. In which spiderman hang upside down and his girlfriend or lover o whatever she was because he doesn't remember anymore pulled up (down?) his mask and kissed him. Miyuki smirked._

" _aren't you supposed to kiss me Mary Jane?"_

"…"

"…"

" _forget I ever said that"_

"…" _Sawamura stared at him with an annoyed expression. "Kill 'im" Sawamura commanded and his personal body guards, yet again, appeared out of nowhere and started to throw knives at him. By miracle, Miyuki dodge every single one of them and luckily one cute the wire from where he was hanging and escaped._

Sawamura turned off his lamp and went to sleep. Thinking that tomorrow, will be the day he will kill Miyuki.

 _ **I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me**_

Today was the day he will kill Miyuki Kazuya. He was finally going to destroy his enemy. Miyuki struggled for the last time to escape, but it was futile. Sawamura was sort of dancing for happiness, since he was about to kill his enemy once and for all. Not that Miyuki was fine with that… in fact he was more worried as to why he found Sawamura's dancing cute, what the hell?

 _forgive me Rei-chan… but I think I have weird feelings towards this guy T0T_

 _ **I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me**_

Sawamura continued to dance and some of his soldiers, who were carrying some sort material, complimented him before going back to their duties. Haruichi brought him the control again and as the brunet grabbed him, he signaled his other scientist.

"turn it on, Shirakawa-san!"

"as you wish, Sawamura-sama" Shirakawa said. He turned the machine on and Sawamura smirked at Miyuki. The latter only looked at Sawamura with a poker face and closed his eyes waiting for his death, for real this time. However…. it never came… he opened his eyes and found Sawamura hesitating on something.

 _ **I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself**_

a stared at the kill button and tried to gather his thoughts. Was he really going to kill Miyuki? Sure, they were enemies and stuff, not to mention he was annoying and could get on his nerves, but… but he wasn't bad company and he must say that he was very considering kissing Miyuki that one time. He sighed and clicked on the release button.

 _ **I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself**_

Miyuki looked surprised by this action, but nevertheless he tried to escape. Some soldiers tried to attack him, but Sawamura told them to stop and just let Miyuki go. Which was unusual, for teir boss was always making new plans on how to kill Miyuki and now… that he finally got the chance… he decided to let him go?

 _ **I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself**_

Miyuki leaned to a wall and gathered his thoughts. He seem to be hesitant about something too. Was he really going to escape again? Sure, they were enemies ans stuff, not to mention he was evil and could be annoying at times, but… but he wasn't bad company and he must say that he was hoping Sawamura would kiss him that one time. He finally decided on something.

 _ **I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me**_

Miyuki walked/dance back towards Sawamura. Sawamura turned to look at him and a smile form on his lips. Both of them started to dance around each other while the soldiers and scientist look at them with curiosity and surprise. Haruichi heard someone sob and looked with surprised at Mei.

"he grows up too fast…"

"are you… are you crying?"

"pfft, me crying? hell no!…Something just… got in my eye…

"aha, whatever you say, Mei"

"I'm telling the truth, Haru-kun!"

"mhm, I believe you"

 _ **I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me**_

"I'm home!"

"welcome back, daddy" Takuma said as he and Koushuu ran up to him and hugged him. Sawamura smiled and hugged his children, He smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and smiled fondly.

"welcome back!"

"papa made your favorite today, daddy!"

"is that so?" Sawamura said. Koushuu nodded with a smile and everyone sat down to eat. Sawamura was talking lively to his children and Miyuki stared at the three of them. He never had a family and his father and mother had died when he was young, so he felt… loved and cared. He loved having a family and a loving husband, whom he will spend for the rest of their lives together.

In a dark room Haruno watched on the screen how his ex-husband and his enemy were cuddling together and both of them reading from the same book. She glared at the screen; Sawamura was his and only his.

"I get a little bit Genghis Khan… dont want you to get it on with nobody else but me"


End file.
